Darren & Chris in Holiday
by Courage A
Summary: Résumé: Une fiction sur le couple CrissColfer. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, cela se passe pendant leurs vacances, avec d'autres membres du casting de Glee. Disclaimer: Darren et Chris ne m'appartiennent pas ! ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**Chris: **

Vacances. Voilà le seul mot que j'avais à la bouche depuis plus de deux semaines.

Et après 7 heures de vol, nous nous trouvions enfin dans un sublime hôtel à Miami Beach ! Une partie du casting de Glee était présente, c'est-à-dire: Amber, Lea, Heather, Mark, Darren, Naya, Cory et moi-même. Nous avions réservé quatre chambres pour deux personnes et nous devions choisir avec qui nous voulions être dans les chambres. Sans hésitation je me tournai vers Amber et lui adressai un large sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais être avec elle. Je remarquai alors qu'elle était embarrassé. Elle remit sa mèche de cheveux en place en voyant Lea arriva vers nous. Elle me dit alors, génée:

-Chris... Je suis désolée, mais Lea va se retouver toute seule si je ne me mets pas avec elle...

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et regarda les duos qui c'étaient formé autour de moi. Cory et Mark montaient déjà à l'étage en faisant semblant de se battre, suivis de Naya et Heather qui riaient aux éclats. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, cela me fit légèrement sursauter. Je me retournai vers la personne qui m'interpellait. C'était Darren, il affichait son sourire charmeur habituel et il s'exclama:

-On se met ensemble ?

Il me fit un grand sourire, ce qui me fit immédiatement rougir. Je regardai alors Amber qui levait son pouce en l'air pour m'encourager à accepter. Je tournai mon regard vers celui de Darren et répondis timidement:

-Oui d'accord...

Je lui dis un léger sourire et regarda Amber qui nous faisait une danse de la joie ! Vive la discrétion ! Elle était ma meilleure amie et la seule à connaître mes sentiments pour Darren...

**Darren: **

Après avoir remarqué que tout le monde avait un partenaire sauf Chris je me dirigeai vers lui Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un slim noir et des chaussure blanches Chris était la classe incarnée ! Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il voulait bien de moi, mais les mots ne sortirent pas exactement comme je l'avais voulu...

-On se met ensemble ?

Je remarquai alors ses joues prendre des couleurs. Il était adorable...

Mais soyons clairs ! Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais encore persuadé d'être hétéro à 100%, jusqu'à ce baiser...

Nous avions tourné une scène du couple phare que nous incarnions dans Glee, où Blaine devait avouer ses sentiments à Kurt et l'embrasser. Chris était d'un naturel perfectionniste et il était très nerveux à l'idée de tourner cette scène. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi ! Il était mon meilleur ami et je craignais que ce baiser affecte notre amitié. Et c'est effectivement ce qui c'était produit, nous étions toujours aussi proches, mais une sorte de gène c'était installée entre nous. De mon côté, j'ai été complètement perdu, tous s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments...

Bref. Chris accepta ma proposition et je ne pus retenir mon enthousiasme:

-Super !

**Chris: **

L'enthousiasme de Darren me surprit, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur avec Lea et Amber, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. C'est Darren qui avait les clés, il ouvrit la porte et là, surprise...

* * *

><p>Un premier chapitre assez court, je l'admets, mais les autres seront plus longs, promis !<p>

C'est ma toute première fiction, (sur CrissColfer évidemment !) je ne suis qu'une débutante alors soyez indulgents !

Merci d'avance si vous me laissez une reviews, tous vos avis, positifs et négatifs, et vos conseils m'intéresse. Cela ne pourra que me faire progresser !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre !

J'aimerais vraiment remercier tous les reviewers pour leurs conseils (que j'ai pitoyablement **essayé **de suivre ! ') et leurs compliments qui m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire !

J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre...

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Darren :<strong>

-_Damn_ ! Cette chambre est superbe, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y a qu'un lit ?

Chris me répondit en étant géné :

-Je... Je ne sais pas, mais je vais appeler la réception pour savoir si nous pouvons changer de chambre...

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone qui se trouvait à côté du lit. J'attrapai alors sa main pour le retenir. Il se retourna vivement vers moi et regarda nos deux mains réunies. Je crois que j'étais encore plus surpris que lui, à cause du frisson qui traversa mon corps lorsque ma main toucha la sienne. Après m'avoir regardé dans les yeux, il lâcha rapidement ma main. Je mis quelques secondes avant de m'apercevoir que je le fixais. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'étais perdu dans son magnifique regard. Un silence gênant c'était installé et je voulus le briser en m'explicant :

-ça peut attendre, les autres vont s'impatienter !

Il fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête positivement.

**Chris :**

Wouah... Il a touché ma main ! Darren a touché ma main !

Bon ok, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films... Lui et moi, c'est impossible.

Les autres ? Pourquoi il me parlait des autres...

Ah oui, on c'était donné rendez-vous en bas de l'hôtel. Etant donné que nous étions tous plus qu'impatients d'aller à la plage, nous avions décidé d'y aller dès notre arrivée.

Après avoir approuvé sa proposition, j'essayai d'oublier au plus vite cet événement en préparant mes affaires pour la plage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Darren :<span>**

A la seconde même où nous avions fini d'installer nos serviettes de bains sur le sable chaud, Mark et Cory se ruèrent sur les filles, bien décidés à ne pas les lâcher avant de les avoir jeté à l'eau. Ce fut très rapide ! Amber cria :

-Les garçons ! Venez nous rejoindre, l'eau est super bonne !

Je lui répondis de vive voix :

-On arrive !

Je retirai mon T-shirt et commençai à me diriger vers l'eau, mais je remarquai que Chris venait de s'asseoir sur sa serviette de bains.

-Ben, tu ne viens pas ?

-Je... Je ne préfère pas... Mais vas-y toi !

-Pourquoi ça ? Viens, ça va être amusant !

-Je crains le soleil et... Et voilà !

Je revins alors vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Ok... Je te connais Chris ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! Quelle est la vraie raison ?

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir capter son regard bleu océan, mais il détourna les yeux.

**Chris :**

Je me concentrais pour ne pas rougir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Darren torse nu et il était... Remarquable ! Il me fixait avec ses yeux couleurs or. Il ne faisait rien de mal, mais je me sentis obligé de protester :

-Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça !

Il continua, il me dévisageait presque, ce qui me fit rougir.

-T'es vraiment énervant D. !

Il sourit, satisfait de sa première victoire, mais il ne prit pas la parole pour autant !

-Bon ok je te le dis, mais promets moi de ne pas te moquer de moi !

Il acquiesça en hochant la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration comme si j'allais faire la déclaration du siècle.

-Je... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Mark, Cory et... Toi. Vous êtes bronzés et musclés... Comparé à vous, je fais tâche !

Il fus surpris par ma révélation et il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Je détournai alors mon regard et mamonna :

-Je suis ridicule...

**Darren :**

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Chris n'aimait pas son physique ? Si il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que chris était magnifique ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai comparé à un ange ! Sans me poser de questions, je pris sa main dans la mienne et le regarda en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait sincère et rassurant.

-Chris, tu... Tu es magnifique !

**Chris:**

Ma main dans celle de Darren Criss deux fois dans la même journée, c'était incroyable ! Son compliment m'avait surpris, j'étais incapable de parler ou même de bouger ! Il reprit la parole avec encore plus de sérieux :

-Tout est parfait chez toi... Ton regard céleste, ta peau immaculée, ta coiffure parfaite, sans oublier tes mains qui sont comparables à de la soie...

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il caressa machinalement ma main. Je portai rapidement mon attention sur nos mains unies. Je ne savais pas si je devais trouver cette situation gênante ou plus que romantique ! Il regarda à son tour nos mains, mon coeur battait à la chamade. Il ajouta sur un ton toujours aussi sérieux:

-Sérieusement, t'es mains sont aussi douces que celles d'un bébé !

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, mais n'ayant pas parlé depuis un certain temps et sentent que je devais prendre la parole, je décidai de miser sur l'humour:

-Tu te prends pour Brittany ?

Je ris légèrement et retira à contrecoeur ma main de la sienne. Il leva son visage vers moi, interloqué.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien oui, dans la saison une, Kurt sort avec Brittany et elle lui dit la même chose !

Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer de cette façon ! Il allait mal interpréter ce que je venais de lui dire ! Je commençais à paniquer intérieurement, mais son rire franc me rassura. Il se releva et me tendis sa main :

-Alors, tu viens ?

**Darren :**

_Oh Gosh_ ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais dit tous cela... Il devait me prendre pour un déséquilibré mental !

Ma main toujours tendue vers lui, il me regardait avec un air hésitant, puis il roula des yeux.

-Pff ! Tu as gagné !

Il se leva en s'aidant de ma main. Il retira sa chemise en soupirant, puis il posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche, certainement par pudeur. Je me rendis compte que je le dévisageais lorsqu'il me lança :

-Bon, on y va ?

-Euh... Oui allons y !

Il passa devant moi, en gardant toujours son bras devant son torse. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et se mouilla la nuque. Je n'avais toujours pas encore avancer, je le regardais faire, puis il me vint une idée...

* * *

><p>Mais que va faire notre chère Darren ? ^^<p>

Alors, quels sont vos avis ? :)

Je suis, bien sûr, toujours prête à écouter vos conseils et suggestions ! ;)

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris : <strong>

Pourquoi Diable, avais-je accepté ? Ah oui... Certainement à cause du regard de chien battu du Hobbit dont j'étais eperdument amoureux ! Après mettre humidifié la nuque, je sentis quelqu'un me soulever avec force. En moins de deux secondes je me retrouvai dans les bras de Darren. Je m'accrochai à son cou pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau et le menaça :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à...

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que me retrouvais déjà dans l'eau. Je remontai rapidement à la surface. Je remis mes cheveux en arrière et criai :

-Daaaaaarreeeeeen !

Je l'entendis rire avec les filles. Je me retournai et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu vas me le payer Criss !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ton prénom se prononce de la même façon que mon nom ! C'est très perturbant !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je t'appelle comme je veux !

Je nageai vers lui, avec en tête, l'idée de le couler. Mais on m'attrapa les chevilles et les poignets. C'était bien sûr, Mark et Cory qui venaient en aide à ce cher Darren ! Je criai en m'adressant aux filles qui étaient mortes de rire.

-Au lieu de vous moquez de moi, venaient m'aider !

Elles se regardèrent entre elles et se mirent d'accord. En un instant Lea et Heather s'étaient accrochées à Cory et Naya ainsi qu'Amber essayaient de couler Mark. Tant qu'à moi, je ne mis pas longtemps à me libérer des garçons et à nager jusqu'à Darren. Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, je lui sautai sur le dos et j'entrepris de le faire basculer dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes d'acharnement sur ma victime, je réussis enfin à la couler. Manque de chance, il parvint à passer ses bras autour de ma taille et je sombrai avec lui. Ok, je dois l'avouer je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau lorsque je n'ai pas pieds et j'ai tendance à légèrement paniquer... Et en l'occurrence, nous n'avions plus pieds ! Après avoir réussi à remonter à la surface, je m'accrochai à la première _chose_ qui me tomba sous la main : Darren !

**Darren : **

Je ne savais pas que le petit Chris avait autant de force ! Je fus surpris d'avoir le jeune californien**(1)** littéralement accroché à moi, apparemment un peu paniqué !

-Chris, ça va aller ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il détourna le regard, sans pour autant lâcher prise !

**Chris : **

Je ne voulais pas plus me ridiculiser, alors je décidai de le lui mentir:

-Euh... J'ai une crampe à la jambe !

Il parut inquiet et me proposa :

-Oh... Je vais t'aider à sortir de l'eau alors !

Je m'empressai de rétorquer :

-Non, non. C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues pour moi!

Je dois l'admettre, au fond, j'espérais qu'il me contredise ! Il haussa un sourcil et me répondis :

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te regarder galèrer et ne rien faire ?

Il me sourit et se tourna pour que je puisse passer mes bras autour de son cou et pour qu'il puisse nager plus facilement. Nous n'étions pas loin de la plage et il eu donc pieds rapidement. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me pris dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à ma serviette étendue sur le sable. Je ne pus dissimuler ma surprise lorsqu'il me souleva et évidemment, comme à mon habitude, mes joues virèrent au rouge écarlate !

**D****arren :**

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, car même si cette situation ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais gêné. Une fois arrivés à destination, je décidai de le déposer délicatement sur sa serviette, car je savais à quel point une crampe pouvait être douloureuse, je ne voulais donc pas qu'il fasse d'efforts inutiles. Je me penchai pour qu'il puisse s'allonger correctement, mais à cet instant deux enfants, qui se couraient après, passèrent derrière moi et me firent perdre l'équilibre.

**Chris :**

Ok, la dernière chose à faire était de paniquer ! Après tout le fait que Darren c'était retrouvé allongé sur moi n'était qu'un simple accident... Il allait se relever et nous allions faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ! De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et nous n'avions toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me croyais comme dans un rêve, mon regard était plongé dans le sien, son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, nos lèvres se touchaient presque, nos deux souffles s'entremêlaient... Puis soudain, les enfants repassèrent en criant et Darren fut comme réveillé. Il se leva précipitamment en bafouillant des excuses.

**Darren :**

La possibilité de l'embrasser s'offrait à moi, j'étais complètement perdu dans ses grands yeux bleus. Je ne savais pas si c'était mes pulsions ou mes sentiments qui avaient pris le contrôle, cependant je savais une chose : j'étais confus, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais je mourrais d'envie de le faire ! Puis subitement, les cris des enfants me ramenèrent à la _raison_. Je me levai maladroitement, pris mes affaires et bégaya :

- S'cuses moi. Je dois... J'dois y aller !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de me sécher, ni même de me rhabiller. Je courus vers un endroit que je connaissais bien...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, Chris colfer est né en Californie ! ^^<strong>

Mais où va Darren ? Comment va réagir Chris ?

Merci à tous ceux qui **ont** et **vont** laisser des reviews ! ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre. La raison était mes examens ! -'

Encore un grand merci à ceux qui continu de "reviewer" ma fiction ! :D

Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chris:<strong>

Je restai interdit un instant. Est-ce que je venais de faire un rêve éveillé ? Est-ce que je devais le rattraper ? Oui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça et j'avais besoin d'explications... Je me redressai, me rhabillai en vitesse, mais Darren avait déjà disparu. Je décidai de rentrer à l'hôtel pour voir s'il s'y trouvait. Mais après réflexion, je changeai rapidement de direction...

**Darren :**

Cet endroit était isolé, lorsque l'on s'y trouvait, on était comme coupé du monde. Pour y accéder il fallait escalader des rochers. Une fois arrivé à ce petit coin de paradis, je me laissai tomber sur le sable, au bord des larmes. Mes genoux repliés vers mon torse, mon visage enfoui dans mes bras. Je sursautai presque lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Chri... Chris ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Il ne me regardait pas, il contemplait le soleil qui commençait à disparaitre dans l'océan. Il me répondit calmement:

- Un jour, tu m'as confié qu'avec ton grand frère tu aimais aller à cet endroit quand vous partiez en vacances à Miami, que cétait votre endroit secret. Tu m'as même montré une photo...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Je ris nerveusement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, puis je pris enfin la parole:

-Chris, pour tout à l'heure je...

Il me coupa et me demanda d'une faible voix:

-Darren, Est ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Il détacha son regard de l'océan et le tourna vers moi. Je voulus fuir son regard en détournant mon visage, mais il me fut impossible d'ignorer qu'il était aux bords des larmes. Par ma faute qui plus est ! Ses yeux bleus ressortaient, il était sublime... Je ne savais pas quoi dire, enfin aucun mot n'aurait pu sortir de ma bouche à ce moment-là ! J'avais un énorme noeud à l'estomac, ma respiration et mes battements de coeur avaient doublé leurs cadance. Je pivotait légèrement vers Chris pour approcher mon visage du sien. Il me regardait avec des yeux remplis de passion et de désespoir. Je remis en place une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front. Ma main continua son parcours et se posa délicatement sur sa joue. J'avais bien dit vrai, sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé ! Il était tellement parfait... C'est à cet instant précis que réalisait à quel point je l'aimais d'un amour infiniment sincère. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit des vagues et celui de nos deux respirations.

-J'en suis sûr maintenant... J'ai des sentiments pour toi Chris...

Bouleversé par ma propre déclaration, je baissai les yeux et quelque chose de formidable se produisit...

**C****hris:**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je me torturais l'esprit à essayer de me persuader que Darren et moi c'était inimaginable ! Et là, l'homme de mes rêves venait de me faire sa déclaration ! Je décidai alors d'envoyer balader ma raison. Je relévai le visage de Darren vers moi et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mon baiser. Je fermai alors les yeux pour en profiter au maximum. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et me fit comprendre qu'il voulait plus de contact. Je posai alors maladroitement ma main contre son torse. Il commença à m'entrainer avec lui en s'allongeant sur le sable. Je le poussai donc délicatement en arrière tout en continuant de l'embrasser amoureusement et finis par m'allonger sur lui. Je gardais une main sur son coeur et en passais un autre dans ces cheveux bouclés...

**Darren:**

Tout allait si vite... Mais je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! J'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir... Ses lèvres sur les miennes créaient en moi une sensation indescriptible. Je pensais Chris, je respirais Chris, j'embrassais Chris ! J'entrepris alors de l'allonger à mon tour sur le dos. Il me rendait fou... Je l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou. Ma main posée sur sa poitrine, je pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérait sous mes baisers. Je l'embrassais dans le creux de son cou, ses mains se baladaient sur mon dos et dans un souffle il mumurra:

-Je t'aime tellement D.

**Chris:**

Après avoir entendu ces quelques mots, Darren se redressa précipitamment. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et m'empressa de lui demander:

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal...

Sa voix était tremblante. Je me redressai alors mais il tourna la tête pour éviter mon regard. Je me mis donc face à lui et posai mes mains sur ces épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas...

Il hésita avant de parler, puis il finit par me dire:

-ça va trop vite...

Je compris alors et m'excusai aussitôt:

-Pardonnes moi, tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je t'aimais, mais dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai dis ce que je pensais à voix haute et...

-Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Je repris mon souffle et lui répondit avec sincérité:

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de mes sentiments. Je t'aime plus que tout...

**Darren:**

Alors il était vraiment amoureux de moi... La confirmation de ses sentiments aurait dû me mettre dans tous mes états, mais non. Car le simple fait de contempler son sourire angélique suffisait pour me détendre. Mais il me restait encore quelques craintes...

-Mais, et les autres ? Et la presse, tu as pensé à la presse ?

-Calme toi D. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas prêt à faire une annonce officielle. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous précipiter ! Profitons simplement du moment présent, sans penser à l'avenir et aux autres...

Il voulait me rassurer et il avait parfaitement réussi. Je me sentais si bien avec lui... L'avis de notre entourage m'importait guère à présent... Pour lui confirmer qu'il avait tout à fait raison, je le pris délicatement dans mes bras. Son dos posé contre mon torse, je le serrais tendrement contre moi. Mon menton posé sur son épaule, je respirais son parfum exquis. La situation était parfaite, je ne pensais plus qu'a lui, à nous...

* * *

><p>Comme promis, le baiser CrissColfer est <strong>enfin<strong> arrivé ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je galère pour trouver la fin, mais, promis, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos impressions, remarques ou conseils ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Je dédicace ce chapitre à _ma peste_ qui a pris le temps de lire ma fiction et de donner son avis. :)

Je remercie encore une fois tous les _reviewers_ ! ;)

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris :<strong>

Nous sommes restés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Puis nous avons décidé de rejoindre nos amis, mais à contre-coeur ! Il m'aida à grimper sur les rochers pour repartir. Voyant que j'avais froid, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui souris tendrement et rentra à l'hôtel avec lui. Mais une fois arrivés, il me lâcha et nous rentrâmes dans l'hôtel. A peine nous fûmes rentrés qu'une Lea, apparemment morte d'inquiétude, nous tomba dessus :

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

J'eus du mal à me retenir à me retenir de sourire en voyant le visage décomposé de Darren. Il réussi tout de même à bégayer :

-Nous... Nous...

-Je l'ai forcé à m'accompagner faire du shopping !

Elle sourit. Elle m'avait vraisemblablement cru et elle se calma :

-D'accord... Bon, vous venez manger avec nous ? On va à la pizzeria au coin de la rue.

-Oui on arrive !

**Darren : **

Tout le monde riait aux éclats et le repas se passait à merveille. Jusqu'à ce que Mark me posa LA question :

-Et toi Darren ? Tu en es où côté coeur ?

Moment de panique dans mon esprit !

- Moi ? Et bien... J-Je suis célibataire...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet à Chris. Mark renchérit :

- Toi ? Célibataire ? Arrêtes ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

-Si je le suis...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Cory s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu as quelqu'un et que tu ne veux pas nous le dire !

Mark approuva d'un hochement de tête et je ris nerveusement :

-Et les gars arrêtez, je vous dis que suis célibataire, point final.

**Chris : **

Même si la situation était embarrassante pour Darren, cela restait très amusant ! Enfin... Seulement si Amber, qui avait légèrement abusait sur la boisson, avait pu tenir sa langue, cela aurait pu continuer à l'être. Mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas ! Elle chuchota à Darren :

-Célibataire signifie 100 % libre... Tu sais que tu irais bien avec mon voisin...

Sa confidence ne m'aurait pas dérangé si son voisin de table, n'était pas moi ! Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma pizza lorsque j'entendis ça. Mais Lea me sauva la vie, à présent je vénérais son rire plus que bruyant, qui réussi à camoufler la messe-basse d'Amber. Seul moi et Darren l'avait entendu et heureusement ! Je donnai un coup de coude discret à Amber pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu et que ce qu'elle avait dit était plus que déplacé !

**Darren : **

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette remarque de la part d'Amber ! Grâce à la blague de Heather, mes amis oublièrent vite de poursuivre leur interrogatoire.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et nous rentrâmes tous à l'hôtel. On se souhaita "bonne nuit" avant de retourner dans nos chambres respectives. Je rentrai dans la chambre suivi de Chris. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, Chris referma la porte derrière lui et s'exclama :

- Mince, on a oublié d'appeler le service d'hôtel pour changer de chambre. Tu crois que je les appelle ? Il est tard quand même...

Il s'assit au bord du lit et tendis sa main vers le téléphone. Je me redressai, posai ma main sur la sienne et la rammenai lentement vers lui. Puis je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Tu penses vraiment c'est necéssaire ?

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassai dans le cou et il me répondit :

-Je... Non, je crois que ça peut attendre...

Je souris à cette réponse et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je la fis glisser doucement de ses épaules, tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parties de sa peau dévoilées.

**Chris :**

A chacun de ses baisers, je frissonnais. Une fois ma chemise retirée je ne pus me retenir de me retourner face à lui, pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Nous étions tous les deux agenouillés sur le lit. Il répondit avec passion à mon baiser. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et les siennes ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le bas de mon dos. Il me serra contre lui, mais j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je me détachai donc de lui et enlevai son T-shirt qui rejoignit rapidement ma chemise au sol.

**Darren : **

Je me sentais en totale confiance avec Chris. J'étais euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir sentir sa peau brulante sur la mienne. Je l'embrassai alors fougueusement, l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit et me positionnai au-dessus de lui, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin. Mes mains parcouraient son sublime corps, je continuais de l'embrasser langoureusement, puis mes baisers descendirent dans le creux de son cou. Je m'y attardai un instant, bien décidé à y laisser ma marque. J'aimais l'entendre soupirer de plaisir. Puis je me redressai pour contempler mon oeuvre. Chris fut troublé et il se redressa également. Il me lança un regard plein de désir. Je posai mes mains sur son buste, puis les fient descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre et commençai à défaire sa ceinture. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour stopper mon geste et il me susurra :

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

Je me reculai légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je posai mon front contre le sien, pris son visage en coupe et le regarda amoureusement.

-Oui C. je suis sûr. Je t'aime et je me sens prêt. Je veux le faire, maintenant, avec toi !

Il me sourit affectueusement et m'embrassa avec amour, comme pour me confirmer que lui aussi.

Nous n'avions aucune envie de penser à l'avenir. Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais lui, moi, notre amour, étaient tout ce qui comptait...

_J'étais fier d'être avec lui._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçu ! :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et qui sait ? Peut être que vos commentaires m'inspirons une suite ! ^^

_I LOVE YOU ALL_ ;)


End file.
